VOODOO LADY
by meniscus
Summary: i couldn't think of a decent title, sorry. Anyway, a few deaths, Voldermort shows up at Hogwarts...please read & review
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the characters that J.K. Rowling did. I invented my own. But I still felt the need to use hers. So, most of the characters and places here belong to her, the more deranged ones probably are mine.

Note: This is going to have around three parts to it. I think. I'm not totally sure though. This is a little bit of a test, I'm not at all sure how well this will go over. Anyway, there's lot's of death and probably some weird stuff. [no cussing in this part- a step up for me!] nor will there be a lot of gore, at least I don't really plan on italthough you can never tellthere's nothing like the words DRIPPING BLOOD to wake up the reader [heh heh heh] oh well. Enjoy.

* * * *

Harry was wasted, he'd just come back from an extra late quidditch practice. He was more then happy to shut his bed curtins and fall asleep in a nice, soft, bed.

* * * *

Fires flickering, ripped tapastrys, hanging from a ceiling hidden in gloom. There were thick pillers carved with strange, blurry images of trees and eyes. The sound of rain drumming was everywhere and, while the whole space was drafty, it still seemed suffocating. Then a woman had came in. Her eyes were a strange and beautiful dull green, but they made alarming contrast with her dark skin and thick hair. 

Suddenly she had reached at Harry, bound his hands and smeared something on his forehead. Shadows flashed and slithered, half seen things wirthed in every dark corner. The pounding rain became an intense, unearthly roar. Harry heard the woman yell something, Harry twisted away from her hands, then he'd screamed and everything went black.

* * * *

In the morning, Harry woke with a start to the wet grey of dawn. Looking around, he saw his bad hangings, twisted bed covers and his pillow-flung a few feet away from him on the floor. Harry sighed, trying to recall his nightmarehow strange, he'd never been anywhere like that, he'd never met anyone like that, he'd _never_ seen anything like that. Yet now it was all a frightening blur, only a few details remained intact. Harry reached up to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes, only to find it pastered to his head by something slimey and warm. Disgusted, Harry nervously pulled a bit out of his hair and saw that it was mostly on his forehead. There was only a few bits in his hair, and the stuff on his forehead were dark red. _What the?_ Harry jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. 

In the mirror Harry realized the stuff was more like a paste and had been put on in different shapes. Perhaps it was wiser to not wash it off, that way he could tell someoneyet it was a mad idea, people wouldn't believe it, not even at Hogwarts.

* * * *

Harry sat down with breakfast and sat down with Ron and Hermione, Hermione was pouring over her paper which she had started to subscribe to in order to keep an eye out for Rita Skeeter.

"Oh. Uh! Harry, take a look, six people were killed last night!" 

"What! Harry grabbed the paper from Hermione and read, horror-struck. 

" Herm," he said when he was done, " What's the difference between this magic and the voodoo thing their talking about in the paper and why would Voldermort choose use it?"

"Voodoo?" Ron said, jumping slightly at the word, "voodoo is really creepy, my dad had to deal with this knife that some muggle picked up at a second hand shop. It was really weird, like it kept disappearing and then reappearing somewhere else. All the clocks stopped around it and nobody could touch it either, you needed gloves it was so hot," Ron finished nervously, he was clearly not comfortable talking about this.

"Whoa, that sounds pretty powerful," Hermione said quietly.

"They, I mean, the people who pratice it- they also have these things called jumbi's, they're like demon spirits or something, and there's all sorts of rituals and things you have to do to keep them under controlit's really weird, I don't know how people get into it," Hermione looked at Ron, 

"I didn't know you knew so much about-"

"I know lot's of things, you're just always so full of your own brillience to notice," Ron snapped and turned away.

"Ron! I didn't mean _that_ I meant- I meanyeah, okay, fine, put it that way and I did. Um, sorry."

Ron rolled his eyes and snorted disdainfully, "Whatever, you have to help me with my muggle studies essay on E-mail now.

Harry tried not to laugh, _oh well, at least he's got the name right,_ he thought.

* * * *

That night Harry had another dream, only this time the building was filled with strange smoky wraiths that drifted about erratically. Again, six more people were found dead in the morning, this time, the paper went on and on about how Voldermort must be stopped.

* * * *

It was a stormy night and the windows were being pelted with rain. Suddenly the doors flew open. Everyone craned forward to see the visiter, then someone screamed.

In through the door stepped a tall, skeletal figure. The doors slammed shut behind it and flickering candle light iluminated shock white skin, a flat serpent like nose, and gleaming red eyes. 

Harry's scar burst with pain. _How? How could this happen?_ Harry's mind screamed. He felt totally numb, to him, and almost everyone, Hogwarts was a safe place. Yet, suddenly the ground was ripped out from under everyone's feet, and the epitamy of all nightmares has just walked in, Lord Voldermort was inside Hogwarts.

* * * *

Nah ha ha ha! I'm so evil, leaving it here! [hee hee] however, rest easy, I'll post more tomorrow, not in the near future, tomorrow, Aug. 27. Thanks for reading this ;0) please review.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I DID NOT INVENT J.K. ROWLING'S CHARACTERSWELL, OTHERWISE THEY WOULDN'T BE HERS, WOULD THEY?

Note: Sorry about my spelling, I hope it get's interesting, oh well read, review, enjoy.

* * * *

Not one person stirred, the great hall was wrenched in silence as Voldermort walked up towards the head table. At the far end of the table Harry saw Snape rocking back and forth, looking about ready to faint. 

Dumbledore stood.

"Hello, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Voldermort said causually.

Dumbledore drew his wand, "Is there something you want?" He asked calmly.

Voldermort did something unbelieveable, without giving anyone anytime to consider, he droped his wand on the floor.

"I do want something I don't think I'll get it, but I thought I'd try anyway."

"And what would it be?" Asked Dumbledore evenly.

There was a tense pause in which a droped pin would have echoed loudly.

"Help," Voldermort said finaly. "There is a more powerful evil here. You've read the papers, no? Tewlve deaths, the rumors say I've started using voodooWell it's not true. I know very little about it. It has nothing to do with me. But I think I know what the murders are for, and unless I'm very mistaken, which I seriously doubt I am, there will be more, many more."

"What did you do?" Dumbledore asked, his voice mild, but his scanned Voldermort with hostile suspiscion.

"I had an acomplince, her name was Mariah, I knew very little about her. Then two of my number were killed, by her. She is a voodoo master, she has called upon several jumbi spirits to help her, I'm not sure how stronge she is but I don't think I can stop her alone."

"Well, that wasenlightening, however, I think you probably should have thought about hiring such a person as an assassin before coming to wine about how you can't pay your bills." A voice spoke up, suddenly everyone was staring at a rather scared looking Snape, it seemed he too, had thought Hogwarts was safer then this.

"Speak when spoken to!" hissed Voldermort.

"Hah. You turn yourself into something and then you can't play with your equals eh?" Snape retorted, but Harry heard a tremor in Snape's voice, making him think Snape was on the verge of breaking down instead.

"That's quite enough, Severus," Dumbledore said firmly, "So, this has more to do with you then when you first said?" 

Voldermort was looking murderous. "It is true, I _did_ hire her, but I hardly see it making a difference. The point here being, she has three jumbi'sthey need hosts, or at least souls to feed on, you will be affected by this, tooyou can't just sit there on your mountain of saintliness and ignore it."

"And if I choose to?" Dumbledore asked.

"Then that will be your choice, and whatever happens will be on your head as well as mine."

"Thank you, I'll keep your warning in mind," Dumbledore replied stifly.

"Goodnight," said Voldermot curtly, then he grabed his wand off the floor and swept out, the doors blowing open in front of him, and slamming in his wake.

* * * *

The next morning, everyone woke to see Voldermort proven right, six more people had been killed, this time the reporter wasn't even bothering to be subtle about telling the public that Voldermort was "on one of his infamous killing sprees".

"Oh god, I DO NOT BELIEVE IT! Hermione shouted hystericly, "OLIVER WOOD IS DEAD!" Everyone stared. Then suddenly it sunk in. 

That day a good many people from Gryffindor stayed out of classes, Harry included.

* * * *

Two nights, twelve deaths later, Harry realized something very scary: everynight he had the same dreams, and everynight, six people died. _What if I don't sleep tonight?_ Harry wondered. Tonight was as good as any night, he decided, and figured that he would get his invisability cloak and go to the kitchen, then maybe do a little sneaking around, possibly go to Hogsmeade, anything to stay awake.

* * * *

Harry wandered aimlessly around for a while, then he came across a very odd sight: Professor Snape, sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, talking on a cell phone. _How does he even know what a cell phone is?_ Harry wondered, but he moved closer, trying to hear what Snape was saying.

"Oh. I see, I didn't know _that_." Was he blushing? Harry wondered.

" No, look, actually- er yes but.uh huh, oh my God! _No!_ Get out! Get _out!_" Snape breathed and burst out laughing, it was an strange sight to be sure.

"Okay! Mercy, mercyI um- BOWLIE! Listen, I missed you too, but" Harry heard him laugh again.

"Look, have you read the paper? You know all those deaths? Well Dumbledore want's.yeah, actually, what's that? Oh okay, good, excellent! You don't mind? . I never thought about _that_right, well, serves him right, don't you think? Exactly! Alright, I suppose you'll be here tomorrowme too, okay, thanks, bye Amma." 

Snape shook his head in a disgusted manner, then suddenly Harry saw the corner of his thin mouth twitch up and he started laughing again. Harry stared at him, Snape, his face lit up with mirth as he laughed silently. Suddenly a voice right beside Harry made him nearly jump out of his skin. "Well, how did it go?" Harry quickly backed away from Dumbledore so he could watch safely.

"Oh-oh-you knowf-fine, she'll--be here," Snape said gasping for breath, he looked quite elated.

"I take it she forgave you? Is she charging?" Dumbledore asked sounding a little annoyed.

"I assume soshe didn't say anything about not chargingI know you really don't like her but she's proffesional on the job," Snape said, wipping the smile off his face and with some difficulty, managed to get his usual sour look back.

"Okay, I'll get in touch with Gringetts, she's here tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes headmaster, in the morning."

"Severus? I don't like thisthis voodoo thingit's not very good for the school, and probably not very good for you," Dumbledore sounded almost like he was lecturing.

"What _do_ you have against it, Sir?" 

"Nothing, but the people who practice it, are well, not the most dependableeven Voldermort won't recruit them," Dumbledore sighed, then added, "no offence to you, Severus."

"Whatever," Snape muttered, "I have essays to markno maybe I better not," Harry saw a smile flit across Snape's face again, "I do have to go now, headmaster." 

"Oh, one more thing, Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't, um, don't" He gave Snape a meaningful look.

"Whatever," Snape said again.

"I mean it, niether of you can afford something to happen- again," 

Snape looked bitter but nodded and walked away.

* * * *

The next morning, Harry scucessfully stayed up the whole night, but still, there had been six more deaths. All he had done was made himself tired. 

However, even someone as tired as Harry _had_ to pay attention to the person who walked into the great hall during breckfast.

"Attention! Today I have an early annoucement to make; this is Amma Bowlie, she will be with us for a while, please berespectful." Dumbledore said.

Harry and everyone else stared at her, she was quite pretty, her red hair was wavy and long, her dark eyes seemed to be laughing while she survied the students in the same way they were looking at her. In fact, sitting there, in her navy blue hood, cargo pants, and thick rimmed glasses, she hardly looked older then some of the seventh years. But there was something old about her, and Harry couldn't help but see an odd looking gun at her waist, along with a pair of amber rods strapped to her back.

* * * *

Professor Snape was very odd that day in class, and for some reason, their essays were going to be handed back a day late. (Harry however figured it would be longer then that though) 

Snape was in the middle of class when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in," Snape called.

"Class is cancled, we got work," it was Bowlie.

"Can it wait?" Snape asked, but it was plain he really didn't want to be teaching now.

'No, does it look like it can?" Bowlie demaned, holding up a cell phone.

"Fine, but class is _not_ cancled," Bowlie shot him a smirk, " I'll be minute," said Snape to everyone else, then he took the phone from Bowlie and almost immeadiatly upon putting it to his ear began to wince. "Well, I was under the impersion that-" he stammered, Snape walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving the students to Bowlie.

* * * *

Okay, so this thing is going to be pretty longactually I'm sorry about that [frowns] and of course the abysmal spelling and all thatbut stick with it, some realitivly interesting things do happenafter all Bowlie ooooh, I better not say, also Voldermort is going to-_nothing_ [heh heh] ;0)


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I AM SICK AND TIRED OF CONSTANTLY BEING REMEMINDED OF MY FALIURE TO COME UP WITH MY OWN CHARACTERSwhich means that the ones in this story belong [for the most part] to the forth greatest writer in the world: Ms. J.K. Rowling.

Note: some weird things happen, I'm sure. Terrible spelling will happen, rest assured. Possible scene of er-embarssing mush-possibly, I once started out to write a romance and do you know what came out? [well the first time it was: I Own You] but the time I was _going_ to talk about was "Now and Forever" see? The title? But then, well, things er-mutated on me, so to speak. So anyway, this is Voodoo Lady part three, as I promised [maybe a little late, you know I live in Vancouver Canada, that means a few things, one of which is this: time zones, we're waaaay behind. OKAY! ENOUGH YAMMERING. Enjoy.

* * * *

"So, er- have you guys learned anything about voodoo yet?" Bowlie asked, sitting down on the edge of Snape's desk.

Hermione put up her hand, Bowlie laughed, "oh cool! Yeah, talk, and what's your name? I'm awful with names but at least that way I can guess," Bowlie grinned and pointed to Hermione.

"Hermione, miss, and no, we haven't learned anything about voodoo," said Hermione.

'Kay, thanks, Herm. Okay, I think we have a good while before class let's out, and I also happen to that Se-prrrrrofessor Snape is going to be a while- the minister of magic is having one hell of a time trying to find someone who'll talk to him about voodookay so, we'll start with the basics. Has anyone heard of a jumbi? "

Ron's hand shot up, Hermione, less confidently though, put up her hand, too.

"You-with excellent hair," Bowlie said pointing at Ron, her own red hair shimmering.

"Their sort of evil spiritsI think they take control of people? And they are very hard to control."

"Pretty close. Although, you'd need an incredibly powerful jumbi to take total control of of a humanmostly they either take a part of your body, like a foor or arm, or they use animals. However, in the rare case that a human is being controled, it is a slow, slow processoften they're aren't any signs for ages, then it's BAM! Absolute chaos for everyone close to the individual. So, can anyone tell me how you can get rid of a jumbi?"

again, Ron's hand shot up, however, Hermione didn't budge.

"Wow, voodoo lord are you? I'm inpressed, give it a shot," Bowlie said, nodding at Ron.

"You have to get something from the person, hair, toenails, then you build a little sort of doll and stick pins in it."

"Very good. Although, if the jumbi is merely resting in the body, not controling it, you have to apply herbs and that sort of thing," Bowlie turned it around wrote those points on the board, "please take notes on this," Bowlie walked around the dungon. "Creepy place isn't it?" Harry heard her mutter to Neville.

"Um, yeah, it is," Neville said, sounding nervous, though for once not scared.

The door opened.

"My god! Why on earth would _anyone_ elect that fu-" Snape seemed to suddenly remember about he rest of the class, "uh-ummmm-Fudge," Snape was looking quite harrassed, and when door behind him slammed, Snape jumped, slightly.

"Can you imagine what he'd be like if you made him wait?" Bowlie asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Nooo-oh, I don't wanna-AHEM," Snape said apparently decided to at least _attempt_ to act like he usually did, "I don't I really want to entertain the idea, Am-Bowlie." Hermione's hand was clamped over her mouth and her eyes were watering with restrained laughter.

"Okay, probably a good idea, I was just talking about jumbi's with your studentsthat boy-yeah him, with the red hairgive him some points-he knew lot's about them." Snape stared at Bowlie for a second.

"Fine, Weasley, three points to Gryffindor."

Hermione burst out laughing.

'Give her some too, I like a sense of humor,"

Was Harry imagining it or had he just seen the ghost of the smile creep across Snape's face again?

"miss Granger, a point to Gryffindor for having a sense of humor," Snape checked his watch.

"Kay, class is over, I want a-er- essay on who you would like to use voodoo on and why" Harry couldn't believe Snape had just said that. Niether could anybody else from the looks on their faces.

* * * *

" AND-YOU- ARE- A -STUBBRON- OLD-MAN!" Harry heard Bowlie shouting at Dumbledore one afternoon. Three days, Bowlie had been at Hogwarts for three days and it seemed that Bowlie and Dumbledore had been debating secretly since the moment she arrived. Except now, they were no longer making an attempt to hide their disagreement.

"Fine, I may be a stubborn old man, it doesn't bother me one bit, and so, I _stubbornly_ say "No". Dumbledore replied.

"But what could you loose? Think about itVoldermort, who is netorious for hating you, would rather show up begging like coward then face her alone! What does that say? Do you know how many people have died? ALMOST FORTY PEOPLE! ALBUS! For someone _so_ obsessed about human decencey, I daresay you've got a couple of holes in your creadibility right now." Bowlie shot Dumbledore a look of pure venomBowlie hated murder more then anything else.

"You don't think it bothers me? Ha! I can't sleep anymore!"

"GOOD!" Bowlie interuppted.

"Would you listen? I'm not about to befriend someone like Voldermort, he has killed so many morehe is the-"  
"Very inbodyment of evil it's self, it would tarnish your squeeky clean reputation; You, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster, Mr. respectable citizen himselfmaking an allience with Voldermort, mass murder and universal evil guy that wouldn't look very good for you, so screw the fact that he's also your best alli," said Bowlie evenly.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said suddenly, beckoning for Harry to come over. Swallowing Harry walked over.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Tell me, Harry, would you like me to invite Voldermort to come over for a spot of tea today? Would you like me to put Hogwarts on the line by opening it up to Voldermort and all his Deatheaters?"

Harry stared at Dumbledore, until now, all of Bowlie's arguments had sounded perfectly logical. Now, Harry could think of no better word then the one he voiced.

"No. Sir, I would not like you to do thatalthough I'm sure Draco would like that, he'd get to see his father more."

Dumbledore shot Bowlie a trimphent look.

"Well, fine, you wanted my adviceI gave it to youyou didn't want it, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Absolutely nothing, you should go, Amma Guja!" Dumbledore and Bowie stared at Harry.

"Pardon me?" Bowlie said, looking at Harry very hard, "what did you just say?"

"Hunh? Me? I didn't say anything!" Harry replied, very confusedhe hadn't said anything to Bowlie-had he?

"Harryyou just-" Suddenly a dawning look crossed her face, "never mindI have to go!" She said, consulting her metal watch at bolting down a corridor.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" asked Dumbledore, looking concerned.

"Fine, thank-you, Sir," said Harry, still totally confused.

* * * *

"Harry, we really shouldn't go in there," Hermione said.

"Well, can you think of any better place to go?"

"How 'bout the Lib-"  
"Yeah, right, and get caught by Snape who's just been informed by Malfoy, who's just been spying on us-right!" Harry snorted.

"Fine, in we go," Hermione started along the path.

"Okay, look, here it is: I started having these weird dreams-I mean really freakyI can't really remember them too well, but from I do rememberthey are definitly scary."

"Alright, and there's a problem with this because?"  
"Because, I got the first one when the murders startedalso, I woke up once with all this gunk all over my facethat was weird, but I tried not sleeping, y'know, to see it was linked at allnothing changed."

"Well, Harry, what if it was like last yearwith that dreaming about Voldermort rising and then it actually happeningit your scar hurt?"

"No, but that's because it's only when I'm feeling intense hate or something, and I don't what to make of this so far so."

Harry heard sounds from slightly off the path.

"What's that?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't knowget out your wand," Harry whispered back, pulling out his wand.

Harry and Hermione crept along, as silently as possible, waiting for even the slightest noise to guide them in the right direction.

"Sssshhh, don't make the slightest noiseI think someone else is out here too!" Whispered a voice a little a head of Harry and Hermione.

Harry smiled inwardly, probably some seventh years making out.

Suddenly he tripped over something that _definitly_ wasn't out of the forest.

"OUCH!" Someone yelled, Harry fell a few feet and bashed into something else, or rather_someone_ else, this person jumped up immediately and didn't say a thing, Harry sat up, the ground slopped sharply here and Harry felt his perception of space shifted crazily. Completely disorentated, Harry looked straight a head and saw Bowlie's head hallowed in a stream of moonlight.

"BOWLIE!" Harry hadn't figured Bowlie would be out hereshe seemed much more a city person.

"HARRY!" Hermione called.

"HARRY?" said another unpleasantly familiar voice that Harry couldn't quite place in the darkness.

"HEY! STOP IT!" came Bowlie's voice again.

"Sorry," came Hermione's voice, softer this time.

"HEY! I'M OVER HERE HERMIONE!" Harry called.

"miss Granger?" said the familiar voice again, this time Harry heard a slight note of ammusment in their voicethen Harry realized who it was-

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

"Er"

Not a twig moved in the forest, not a breath of wind stirred, not a single sound was made.

"Well? What about you two, HUH?" Snape demanded indignintly, appearing out of the shadows and then immeadiatly turning around again to zip his fly.

"AAAAAKKKK!" Hermione cried and flopped to the ground in a heap of laughter.

"Oh shut up, I cringe to think of what _you _were doing," he retorted.

"We were talking," Harry said truthfully.

"Sure, riiiiight," Bowlie said sarcasticly.

"Well it's true! Harry didn't even think of me as a girl until last year!" Hermione protested.

"That's actually trueanyway, what about _you_ two?" Harry shot back.

"We're adults, we can do whatever we want- Er, within measure, or course," said Bowlie.

"I thought Dumbledore told you not to "do anything", Harry said slyly.

"What! How da! -diooohhh, you were evesdroping on me, eh Potter?" Snape said softly. 

"So, that's nothing, you two were having sex," Said Hermione, amid gales of laughter.

"Can it, you were both out here, out of bounds!" Snape snarled, but Harry had the feeling he was really quite worried.

"How about this; none of us were ever here. I'm in my room reading, Severus is marking papers and you two are either sleeping or doing something else that doesn't pin your absences tonight," Bowlie said suddenly.

Harry's first reaction was to say 'YES! YES!' but another part of him remembered that Bowlie was one of those people who had very few morals, after all, she had no qualms about joining up with Voldermort, yet, that was only to stop more people from dying, so.

"Harry! Heeeeeello! What's the deal?" Bowlie snapped.

* * * *

Alright, waaaaaay too long, I know, sorry, but something really really REALLY cool is gonna happen in the next part!!! [er, if there is a last part, I'm pretty sick of this already]


End file.
